


Christmas comes to Moomin Valley

by Finchyxpanic



Series: Christmas comes to Moomin Valley [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: Tom likes Ruby.He decides Christmas is the perfect time to tell her.But Ruby knows she's got nothing to offer a man like Tom.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/ OFC, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Christmas comes to Moomin Valley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072553
Comments: 31
Kudos: 42





	1. But...I didn't get you anything

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and sweet three part story. Some Christmas fluff for my lovely readers.

“You can’t bring the dog in here, Mr Hiddleston,” I stopped abruptly. I’d hoped Bobby and I could swiftly bypass reception and get into the lift without a fuss, “You have been told before.”

“Oh come on, Lacy,” I diverted my path to the front desk, and leant on it, “I won’t be long, just a flying visit.”

“No dogs.”

“Lace…”

She stood up and peered over her desk at Bobby. He’d seated himself down on the floor, and was now looking up at the girl with his big brown eyes, looking like butter wouldn’t melt. She grinned at him, and reached out to pet him on the head.

Luke’s offices were in a shared building on Shaftsbury Avenue and Lacy was the main receptionist, her job was simply letting people in and out and pointing them in the right direction. I’d become quite familiar with her over the past year or so since Luke had moved Prosper into this building.

She liked me. I wasn’t sure if that was because she perhaps fancied me a little bit. I hated to assume she might, and I was quite used to my female fan base getting hot and flustered. But Lacy, just like now, always went a little bit pink around her neck and cheeks when we talked.

I also knew that, yes, I had been told before this was a strictly ‘No Dog’ building, but I (or maybe Bobby) had always managed to win her over. He was as good as gold, and she knew it. Although she always tried to keep up appearances.

“Fine,” She sighed, picking up the phone, “But I saw Luke pop out a little while ago, so he’s not up there.”

“Oh that’s fine, I just need to drop some things off,” I held up the large Christmas gift bag and smiled. She nodded and held the phone to her ear.

“Hey, I’ve got Mr. Hiddleston down here, can I send him up?” She fell silent and I waited, “Alright, Cheers, doll.” She smiled and nodded towards the lifts and I set off once again, Bobby at my heels.

I was almost sort of relieved to hear Luke wasn’t in, although I had mentioned I would try and pop by. It was later in the day than I’d planned, just after four o’clock and it was already dark outside. I knocked lightly on the office door and let myself in.

“Hi, Tom,” her voice sing-songed from above me, and I chuckled to myself when I saw her on a chair fixing decorations to a tree far too large for the tiny office.

“Ruby,” I nodded, walking over to her, “That’s quite the tree!”

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” She grinned over her shoulder at me, then focused back on the tree, reaching up to straighten the star at the top. I waited by the door, letting go of Bobby’s lead so he could have a sniff around, and watched her as she finished her task.

It was the third week in December, just a week before Christmas and I’d stopped by the office several times in that period. Each time I saw her she wore a different dress, each one more festive than the last. Today it was a red tartan swing dress, teamed with a black glittery belt and black glittery tights. She wasn’t wearing any shoes, but I spotted some red ballet pumps on the floor next to her desk. She looked perfect.

“Great dress.”

“What are you doing here, Tom? I thought you’d be packing or getting an early night,” Ignoring my compliment, just like always, she turned on the chair, and I automatically held out my hand to help her down. She took it and stepped off the chair landing on the floor with a bounce.

I can’t remember the exact moment I fell for her. You’d think I would, but I didn’t. I think it was more of a gradual thing. She’d only been working for Luke around six or seven months. He’d hired an administrator, with his growing client base, and recruiting more staff, it was harder to keep track of appointments. Ruby made everything run that bit smoother and it also meant someone could always answer the phone when Luke was otherwise tied up.

She’d been a very welcome new member to the Prosper team and the more I saw her, the more I needed to see her again. She was…different.

I didn’t know how old she was exactly, younger than me for sure. But not by much. I guessed early thirties. She was well spoken, but I couldn’t quite figure out exactly where she was from. I assumed London, but possibly further south. She was sweet, polite and would fall over herself to help people. She wasn’t… Hollywood’s version of beautiful. But she was beautiful, and quirky. She had curves and her unique sense of style always accentuated that. Her make-up was always bold, and her hair perfectly coiffed.

But somehow, she exuberated a sort of innocence I found immensely attractive. And curious.

I had a million questions I wanted to ask her, and I had no reason or place to ask them. She was just a girl who worked for my publicist. She didn’t work for me. I had no business with her, not really. Yet I wanted to have business with her. Beyond that of pleasantries and the occasional email on Luke’s behalf.

“I wanted to drop these off before I left,” I followed her slowly around the room, and stopped when she dropped to her knees and gave Bobby some fuss. She peered up from her place on the floor. I set the gift bag down on the side, and lifted out the first present I could reach, “Just a little something.”

“Oh,” She hopped up, and I chastised myself for how my eyes were immediately drawn to her chest. Her breasts moved under the dress, and I looked away. Her hands clasped around the gift in my hand, “We can put these under the tree!”

“Great idea,” I agreed, “These are for Luke and James…this one…it’s for you.”

Her eyes widened as she took hold of the wrapped gift and her lips parted prettily, “Oh, but I didn’t get you anything, Tom!”

“I didn’t expect you to.”

“Yes, but –”

“It’s just a gesture, Ruby.”

“Well, erm…thank you, Tom. That’s very sweet of you.” She studied the gift in her hands, neatly wrapped in dark green paper with a red ribbon. I couldn’t take credit for the neat wrapping, Emma did all of my wrapping for me. I’m simply awful at gift wrapping.

She placed the gift under the tree.

“Luke will probably be back soon,” She told me, tucking a piece of flyaway hair behind her ear, “Would you like a coffee?”

“I won’t. Thank you. I shouldn’t stay too long.”

“Okay.”

I shoved my hands in my pockets and looked up, I wanted to say something else. But I didn’t know what. I didn’t find myself lost for words often. My eyes fixed on what appeared to be a sprig of artificial Mistletoe clipped haphazardly to the edge of the artificial lighting.

“Are you looking forward to your holiday?”

“Oh, yes. Yeah, I am.” I dropped my eyes back to her and smiled.

“I’ve never been to India.”

“It’s beautiful. Hot.”

“Yes. I can imagine. Where will Bobby stay?”

“Kennels. I’m dropping him off a little later. I’m mostly packed.”

“Bless him, Kennels over Christmas. Luke would have had him, you know?”

“I know, but I didn’t want to put on him over Christmas.”

“He wouldn’t have minded.”

“What are your plans…over Christmas, I mean? Do you spend it with family?” It was a good opportunity to find something else out about her, at least.

“With my Brother and his wife, and the kids. My Dad,” She nodded, “We lost Mum at Christmas, so we always try and spend it together.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I hadn’t expected that level of omission.

“Don’t be, it was a really long time ago. I was only young. They find it harder than I do…I don’t really remember her. I just like being there for them.”

“Is your brother a lot older than you?”

“Nine years older. I was a bit of a surprise,” I smirked, “I like to think I still am.”

“Oh yes, you are.” she quirked an eyebrow. What did I mean by that? “A lovely one, I mean… you’re…I’m sorry.”

“I’ll pretend to know what you mean,” She managed to chuckle and I felt my cheeks heating up.

“Is that erm…mistletoe?” I jerked my head upwards.

“Oh, yeah,” She laughed then, “Luke thought it would be funny, and I can’t reach to take it down.”

“You know, thirty-eight years and I don’t think I’ve ever kissed someone under the mistletoe,” What are you doing, Tom? Make yourself sound any more desperate and cliché.

“Lucky you, Luke had me kissing the courier driver the other day when I signed for a package,” She rolled her eyes, “On the cheek mind. He was about sixty. Not that I have anything against kissing an older man, but he did have yellow teeth.” She screwed her nose up, and I couldn’t help but laugh. She looked so sweet when she did it.

“Well… would you do me the honour? It’s supposed to be bad luck not to or something, right?”

“You want to kiss me under the mistletoe?” She asked, a little incredulously.

“I think it would be rude not to.”

“I guess… it is Christmas.”

“Yes it is.”

I beckoned her closer and she complied, until she was beneath the plastic plant which dangled above us. I raised my hand to her cheek and dipped my head. I wanted to kiss her on the lips but that was a bit too forward. Instead, I brushed my lips against the spot just next to her lips. Almost her cheek, almost her mouth and I lingered. Just for a moment. Just long enough for her hand to seek purchase on my upper arm. I pulled back and she let go.

“Well erm…” She stuttered, and I knew maybe I’d overstepped. She didn’t know me that well, and here I was giving her gifts and asking to kiss her. It was true, I’d decided to make a move, but I hadn’t planned to be so forward. The gift. That was all I’d planned. See how she responded to that and then go from there.

“Well, thank you for obliging me, Ruby.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Have a lovely Christmas.”

She nodded, “You too, Tom. Safe flight.”

“Thanks…Bobby, come on,” I patted my thigh, Bobby trotted back over to me and I picked up his lead, “Say hi to Luke for me.”

“I will.”

“Bye, Ruby.”

“Bye, Tom.”


	2. Festive flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting slightly early, as i'm not sure if i'll get time, or be sober enough tomorrow.

“Me next, me next!”

I chuckled and continued to root beneath the large, highly decorated fir tree that took up at least twenty-five percent of my brother and his wife’s sitting room. I searched for the paper I recognised and my hand landed on a large rectangular box. I knew it was the make up set I’d brought her. With her parent’s permission of course. Ever since living in the same house as my niece and nephew, little Darla had become quite obsessed with my daily beauty routine.

“Calm down, Darla. I think maybe it’s time Auntie Roo opened one don’t you think?” My brother Alex pulled his eldest into his arms and squeezed her tightly. “Go on, Roo, the red sparkly one!”

“I don’t mind,” I hesitated. Christmas was mainly for the children after all. Although I hadn’t opened a single present yet, and my Dad, sitting in the far armchair was already dozing off from the mornings excitement.

“Open it!” My nephew Charlie, the younger of the two shouted, and I laughed grabbing the small wrapped box and tearing off the paper. Inside was a small white box, one I recognised. A new charm for my bracelet. Snapping open the box I grinned at the tiny jeweled Christmas tree.

“Do you like it?” Suzanne, my sister in law asked, “The kids helped choose it.”

“It’s perfect, thank you.” I was already unfastening the bracelet on my wrist and taking my new charm from it’s box. Once firmly in place and cuddles from Darla and Charlie, and a peck on the cheek from my brother, I resumed my role as Ms. Clause, dishing out gifts around the room.

Dad loved his bottle of Single Barrel Bourbon, and book vouchers. Suzanne cracked open a bottle of Bucks Fizz and Alex keenly flipped through his yearly copies of The Guinness Book of Records and Ripley’s Believe it or Not.

As always from Dad I got the usual, a bottle of Clinique’s Aromatics Elixir. It had been Mum’s favourite, and I’d found a bottle in Dad’s room once when I was a teenager, I’d sprayed it on, and Dad had told me how much I reminded him of her. Ever since, each year he’d buy me a large bottle, and usually take me and Alex out for dinner, just the three of us, to Mum’s favourite restaurant.

The children settled down, occupying themselves with their new toys, and Suzanne set to work on dinner. I’d helped the night before preparing vegetables and making a very untraditional Banoffee pie for pudding, so now I’d been ordered to sit, relax and enjoy myself.

“Auntie Roo, there’s another present under here,” I’d not seen Charlie crawling under the tree, until he emerged holding the beautifully wrapped gift which I’d tucked under the tree a week before, and actually completely forgotten about, “Ruh-Uh- Buh-Yuh,” I chuckled as the four year old read out the letters of my name.

“It’s for Auntie Roo!” Darla trotted over and tugged the present from her brother hands, “Oh, it’s heavy! Open it, open it!” She skipped over and set it down on my lap.

“Who’s it from Roo?” Alex asked, arching an eyebrow, even Dad leant forward in his chair.

“Who’s what from?” Suzanne appeared in the doorway, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

“Oh, it’s a gift from one of Luke’s clients.” I explained, carefully tugging at the red ribbon bow tied neatly around the wrapping.

“Oh my god! Which one? Is it someone really famous?” Suzanne squeaked, hurrying over to the sofa and sitting next to me. I rarely spoke about my job. Certainly not Prospers clients. But my family all knew the level of celebrity my boss’s firm represented, “Is it from Colin Firth?”

“No,” I giggled, and without further ado, I tore the paper, “It’s just a gesture. Most of them got us biscuits for the office, honestly I’ve gained so much weight this past month –”

I fell silent when the paper fell away and I caught sight of the gift inside.

It was a book. But not just any book. The World of Moomin Valley.

A big heavy tome all about the magical world which as a child I’d been obsessed with, and as an adult still utterly adored. I had all the stories, and movies. Numerous books, ornaments, toys, you name it. But I didn’t have this. I also had no idea how Tom Hiddleston of all people knew this tiny and very random fact about me.

“Oh my god, The Moomins!” Alex laughed out loud, “God you were obsessed with them when you were little, Mormor used to read you the books all the time. Something else to add to the collection.”

“I know,” I murmured, stroking the cover with one finger.

“What’s Moomin’s?” Charlie scrambled up onto the seat next to me reaching for the book, but I covered it with my hands in a protective motion.

“Careful, Lovey,” I told him, before explaining, “The Moomin’s are a children’s book character. They live in a place called Moomin Valley, and when I was little I adored the stories. There’s movies too, I’ve got a cuddly toy on my bed, you remember, my little Snorkmaiden.”

“I remember,” Darla piped up.

I turned the hardback front cover, and a piece of paper slipped out. Carefully I unfolded it and smirked at Tom’s recognisable untidy scrawl.

_Ruby,_

_In one of our early meetings, you wore the cosiest looking hand knit jumper, with a Moomin on the front. I asked you about it, thinking it utterly adorable, if a little unusual. You told me your Mormor (which I’ve now learnt is Swedish for Grandmother) knitted it for you and you’d adored the tales as a child._

_Those few moments hearing your delightful enthusiasm made me day and our exchange stayed with me. Just a few days later I saw this in a shop window and couldn’t pass by without buying it for you._

_I know we’ve not spoken much, so really we know each other very little. But I’d like to change that._

_I hope in the New Year you’ll accept my invitation to dinner as I’d love to find out more about you, the Moomin’s and your Swedish heritage._

_My warmest regards and Merry Christmas_

_Tom x_

“Can I read it?” Suzanne asked, and a realised I’d fallen silent and my family still sat around me curious as to what the note said. I held it out to her, a little stunned by the sentiment.

Tom was a sweet man. Always gracious, always impossibly polite. From my very first day at Prosper, Luke had spoken highly of his oldest client. Of how easy he was to work with, how he took every word of advise to heart and how he strove to make Luke’s job as straight forward as possible. Tom never wanted to be a bother.

I admit, although it wasn’t unusual for Tom to stop by the office with Bobby and have a coffee with Luke, I had been surprised by his visit the day he dropped the gifts off. The kiss under the mistletoe in particular. I’d brushed it off as Tom just being Tom. A true gentleman, and eager to please. But I was a straight woman with working eyes and of course I thought him attractive. I prided myself on being a realist and had never been one to get carried away with unobtainable crushes, but I had revelled in those few seconds of closeness.

But that’s all it had been, a few seconds. Then it was over, I went home, I put the present under the tree and I’d all but forgotten the exchange. But I couldn’t believe he’d remembered the day with the Moomin jumper and this book was certainly more than the ‘small gesture’ he’d told me it was when he’d handed it to me. This was a gift with meaning.

“OH MY GOD!” Suzanne’s voice was loud as she read the note that she’d tugged from my hand, “Not THE Tom. Not Tom Hiddleston?”

“Ah, yeah…yep.” I nodded, and held the book to my chest. She passed the note back to me.

“Tom Hiddleston has brought you a Christmas present and is asking you to dinner?” She asked the question pointedly. I knew she was struggling to believe it herself.

“What? Are you joking?” Alex reached for the letter, but I shoved it back inside the book.

“Not joking,” I shook my head, then shrugged, “It’s not what it looks like. This is just what Tom’s like. He’s a friendly person.”

“Very friendly, apparently,” Alex’s eyebrows were disappearing into his hairline.

“Stop it, stop looking so shocked. You’re both over reacting. It’s just a sweet gesture. Now I’m going to put this in my room, and then I’m going to help Suzy in the kitchen.” I told them both in a tone which I knew they wouldn’t argue with. They fell silent, Suzanne shook her head and headed back into the kitchen and Alex gave me that look which told me the conversation wasn’t over and he’d get more out of me.

I took my chance and ran upstairs, shut myself into my room, turned on my work laptop and started scrolling my emails for Tom’s number. I knew that somewhere, I had an email with it in, and although it was unprofessional of me to consider using it for non-work related purposes, I just wanted to thank him. It was the least I could do.

Finally I found the email in question, then grabbed my phone from the bedside table.

**Ruby: Hi Tom, it’s Ruby. Hope you’re having a lovely Christmas. I just wanted to thank you for your very thoughtful gift. It’s much more than a gesture. I love it. Happy Christmas. X**

I clicked send then immediately wondered in the ‘x’ was too much. A bit unprofessional maybe? Although him asking me to dinner wasn’t exactly professional.

A second later another panic hit me – what the hell was the time in India right now? Where exactly in India was he? What if I’d woken him up? It was Christmas Day…I could have at least waited until after Boxing Day. I picked up my phone again to start googling the time difference, and nearly dropped it when it vibrated with an incoming text.

**Tom H: I was hoping I’d hear from you today. I’m so pleased you like the book. Are you having a good Christmas? Tom xx**

I bit my lip. He’d gone with two kisses, and he’d been hoping to hear from me. Pull it together Roo, you’re thirty-four, not fifteen.

**Ruby: I’m having a lovely day, thank you. And you, how’s India? X**

**Tom H: India is great, very hot. As for Christmas, it hasn’t really felt like Christmas if I’m honest. The day is basically over. I’m settling down for the night. X**

**Ruby: Okay, well enjoy the rest of your holiday. Goodnight 😊 x**

**Tom H: I’m not going to sleep just yet, I was enjoying our chat. Did you get any nice presents? X**

**Ruby: Yes, perfume from my Dad, and a Pandora charm from my brother and his wife. You? X**

**Tom H: Books, aftershave…a Meerkat encounter at London Zoo (My mum likes to think outside the box). When are you back to work? X**

**Ruby: Day after tomorrow. I love Meerkats! X**

**Tom H: That’s hardly any time off at all! I hope Luke gave you a good bonus! X**

**Ruby: He’s a generous boss, and he took me to Lunch on Christmas Eve. X**

**Tom H: So, about dinner? X**

**Ruby: It’s a very nice offer Tom, and I’m flattered. But I’m pretty sure there is a clause in my contract about fraternising with the clients. I’m sorry. X**

**Tom H: It’s just dinner, Ruby. Are you suggesting there could be fraternising? 😉 x**

**Ruby: Tom, are you flirting? X**

**Tom H: I’m trying to. Is it working? X**

**Ruby: Might be. But seriously, I’m sorry, but I don’t think Luke would be very happy if I was to accept your offer. He’s really strict about stuff like that. X**

**Tom H: Get lots of offers do you then? X**

**Rub** y: No, actually. Yours is the first. X

T **om H: Okay, I don’t expect an answer now, but please consider my offer. I like you, Ruby. X**

**Ruby: Thank you. X**

**Tom H: So… off topic. Your wonderful dresses have been getting more festive by the week, I’d love to know what level it reaches on Christmas day. Is there glitter? X**

**Ruby: No Glitter, I’m afraid. But there are gingerbread houses. 😊 x**

**Tom H: I wish I could see that! X**

I paused, and turned on my phone camera, pointing at the skirt of my dress, which was baby blue satin and printed with gingerbread houses, I snapped a quick photo and sent it off to him.

**Tom H: Is that all I get? I need to see the whole thing to get a proper idea of just how adorably festive you are. Humour me? X**

You’re playing right into his hands, you silly girl, I thought. But stood up and spent a few moments trying to get a good shot in the mirror. Finally, with one holding the phone so it strategically covered my face to hide my pink cheeks, I sent him another photo.

**Tom H: Wow. You’re perfect. You know that? X**

**Ruby: Stop it! X**

**Tom H: Sorry, can’t. x**

**Ruby: What are you wearing? I hope you’ve got your Christmas jumper on, at the very least? X**

Why I asked I had no idea. But it was fun to flirt. It was harmless…right?

**Tom H: Well, it’s 11pm, I’m in bed and it’s 30 outside, what do you think I’m wearing? X**

**Ruby: Tom!**

**Tom H: You asked. I’m nothing but honest, darling. X**

**Ruby: Too honest! Thank you for putting that not altogether unpleasant image in my head. X**

**Tom H: Welcome. Sorry to keep on, but are you sure about dinner? X**

I took moment to think this time, before replying. I wanted to say yes. God knows, it’s been years since I’d been on a real date. Tom seemed genuinely interested in me, and I knew he was a nice man. A nice man, with a busy life, and a vast array of interests. He was extremely independent, and from the little a knew of his dating history, he liked woman who were also self-sufficient, intelligent, and interesting.

I was none of those things.

Alright, so I wasn’t stupid, but my only really academic qualification was my apprenticeship in Business Administration. I could knock up a pretty good excel spreadsheet, take ninety words per minute short-hand, and get my head around most filing systems. But whilst my favourite film of all time was Sence and Sensibility, I’d not read a single Jane Austen in my life, and I knew nothing of Shakespeare, other than what I’d done in my English GCSE’s almost twenty years ago, and back then I only just scraped a C grade.

What on earth would Tom see in a woman like me?

The moment he realised how truly dull and pathetic I really was, he would make his excuses and I’d never see him again…save for work. I’d had enough heartache over the past couple of years. I wasn’t going to purposely set myself up for more.

**Ruby: I’m sure, Tom. Thank you for the book though. I really do love it. I’ll let you sleep now. Happy Christmas, I’ll see you in the New Year. X**

**Tom: Happy Christmas, Ruby. Xx**

I set my phone back on by bedside table, the momentary high of having Tom unexpectedly flirt with me, via text, all the way from India fizzled out, and a feeling of emptiness replaced it. I looked around the neutrally decorated box room, which was my make shift bedroom until I was able to get a place on my own.

Thirty-four, divorced, homeless and living with my brother, working a nine to five office job. No hobbies and hardly any friends since I left Craig. I’d not had sex in over a year, and two weeks ago my vibrator gave up the ghost (over use probably) and I couldn’t afford to replace it.

I was pathetic.

Not even Luke knew what a shambles my life really was. He didn’t know the address I’d put down when I’d started working for him, was my brothers. I’d been there almost a year now, and I couldn’t see any sign of leaving, I just couldn’t afford a place in the city on my own.

I knew I’d made the right choice turning down Tom’s invite to dinner.

But why did it feel like the wrong one?


	3. New Years Eve

“Are you drinking coffee?” I glanced over the rim of my cup and gave Luke a sheepish grin.

“Just the one.”

“That bad?”

“Honestly, man. I’m shattered.”

“Well, when you’re ready, there’s beers in the fridge, wine, mixers etcetera, and spirits in the dining room,” Luke gestured around his kitchen and to the door which lead through to the rest of his house.

“Thanks man, I’ll finish this, then help myself,” I nodded, and that seemed to satisfy him, “You expecting many?”

“Fifteen or so,” Luke shrugged, “A couple of maybes.”

“Anyone I know?”

“Ah…yeah, my brother and his wife, my friend Laura, and her girlfriend, erm…oh Ruby said she might pop in, you know, from the office,” Luke listed of various people I’d met before.

Honestly, I’d only responded to the invite to Luke’s New Year’s Eve party with a tentative yes. I knew I’d be tired, my flight had come in that morning. I’d driven Mum home, then driven back to London. I wasn’t due to pick up Bobby until the second. I had managed to get a couple of hours of kip in, before I forced myself up and out for a run.

Whilst out running I decided that actually I didn’t fancy spending New Year’s eve on my own. I might have one beer and I’d probably in bed by ten. Luke had known, when he’d invited me that I might not make it. But I’d called him as I about to leave letting him know I’d definitely be there.

I’d made myself a coffee almost as soon as I arrived at his house, just to perk myself up. I’d felt my eyes going on the tube ride over, and was starting to regret my decision, perhaps an early night would have been for the best. Now though, now he’d just mentioned her name, I knew I’d made the right choice.

I wanted to see her.

I’d felt a little bad on Christmas day and I was worried I might have scared her off. I wanted to apologise, it was out of character of me to behave like that, but truthfully, I’d had a few drinks with my sister and I’d settled into bed, and then I’d gotten her text. I’d been a bit tipsy, and it had gotten the better of me.

When I’d read back through those texts the next morning, it was obvious that although little Ruby clearly felt some level of attraction towards me, she was doing her best to maintain a professional relationship. No means no, and I’d asked her not once, but three times, and each time she’d said no, and given me a reasonable excuse. I felt awful.

“Ruby’s coming?” I clarified.

“Maybe, I invited her, but she’s a little shy,” Luke explained, “I saw you popped a present into the office for her, that was thoughtful.”

“Yeah, about that…” I started, and Luke raised his eyebrows.

“You like her?”

“I do,” I nodded, “And I asked her out.”

“She’s a lovely girl, you could do worse,” Luke’s reply caught me of guard, I was expecting an ear bashing, but what I heard sounded more like approval.

“Well, she said no,” I finished quickly, “She didn’t think you’d approve.”

“Me?”

“Something about a clause in her contract.”

Luke’s eyes widened, “I think she may have been trying to let you down gently, mate.”

“Ah,” I don’t think my heart had ever dropped so quickly, “I see.”

“Don’t take it to heart, Tom. She is very professional. There’s no official clause in her contract about dating, but she strikes me as the sort that wouldn’t want to go mixing business with pleasure. Truth is…she’s sweet, and lovely, but she does keep herself to herself. I can’t really tell you much about her, other than her professional background,” just then the doorbell went, “I need to get that…listen, mate. I’m sure it’s nothing personal. You can’t win them all.”

“Yeah,” I nodded, trying not to sound too disappointed. I needed a beer.

∞

“You made it!” Luke beamed at me, greeting me at the front door of his North London townhouse. I grinned at held up the bottle of wine I’d picked up on my way over.

“I did,” I let him pull me into a hug, before he took the bottle from my hands.

“Oh, I love this one, come through, hang up your coat. I’ll pour you a glass,” Luke ushered me into the house, “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“Great, thanks. Quiet. Yours?”

“We spent it with Matt’s parents,” he rolled his eyes, and I giggled. He spent an inordinate amount of time complaining about his in-laws. I chuckled along, but never put in my two cents. Craig’s mother had been the bane of my existence for almost ten years. She’d hated me, and I’d never been good enough for her little prince. No matter what I did. Luke dealt with much the same from what I could gather. The difference was, Matt stood up for his husband. Craig had never stood up for me.

Luke lead me through to an open plan living and dining area in which a number of people were milling about. He quickly introduced me to several people, his husband, some friends, then just as he told me he would fetch me a drink, I turned and saw the last person I was expecting enter the room.

I had no idea Tom was back from India.

“Of course, you know, Tom,” Luke piped up.

“Ah, yep,” I nodded, and offered a small wave. Luke gave his friend a pointed look as he passed him, and Tom pressed his lips together, then looked back to me. I stood awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. I wasn’t great in social situations, and honestly, I’d not really wanted to go to the party at all. But Luke had been insistent, and Alex and Suzie were at a party with the kids. I didn’t want to be alone.

“Hi, Ruby,” I jumped a little when Tom suddenly was right next to me.

“Erm. Hi.”

“Listen, I owe you an apology,” I frowned, “I’m worried I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh…oh no, you didn’t,” I shook my head quickly, “I’m terrible at these sorts of things, social things.”

“I meant because of the texting,” Tom clarified, “I was a little pushy –”

“It’s okay, Tom. You don’t need to apologise,” I stopped him, “I’m really flattered, but like I said –”

“You don’t need to make excuses, Ruby. You said no, and you don’t need to explain yourself. I’m not arrogant enough to think every single woman wants to go out with me,” he smirked, and it became obvious he’d taken my rejection to mean I didn’t like him like that. Perhaps that was for the best?

“Here,” Luke reappeared next to us, and held out a glass of wine to me, “Right, we’re going to play Cards Against Humanity, you up for?”

“Sure,” I nodded, and moved passed Tom to find a space between everyone else.

∞

“So, we’ve worked together for almost six months, quite closely, and I’m going to be honest, I’ve got a lot of gay friends, but you are a real surprise,” I stopped from my way to the downstairs toilet, just outside the kitchen, Luke was drunk, and therefore a bit loud and un-characteristically obnoxious.

“What?” even more of a surprise was Ruby’s snort of laughter as a response.

“You, you’re a big lesbo,” Luke chided, “A big drunk lesbo.”

“For starters, I’m not that drunk, and secondly, I’m not, as you are so eloquently suggesting, a ‘big lesbo’. I’ve no idea what would give you that impression. I’m open minded as they come, Luke, but it’s not for me. I love cock about as much as you.”

Luke barked out a laugh.

“Well given my most recent discovery, I’m sure you’d be gutted to know that Tom is hung like a race horse.”

“Ew, Luke, really?” I had to choke back my own bark of laughter at my friends antics, though it did occur I should be a bit pissed off that he was getting involved, I knew he had my back. He was as interested as me to find out the real reason she’d turned me down. Maybe if I was slightly more sober, I’d find it in myself to walk in and cut this conversation short, “I don’t want to know how you know that.”

“So you just don’t fancy him, or?”

“I’m not blind,” I heard her chuckle and I felt something like relief. So, I’d been right, she did find me attractive. At least to look at. I felt less horrid now, not like she’d been trying to let me down gently.

“So, let the guy take you out to dinner.”

“I can’t.”

“Why bloody not, you’re single, right?”

Well there’s a thought, perhaps she wasn’t single. Perhaps she’d been too polite to say. She hesitated for what felt like an age and I wondered for a second if I’d missed her answer, “Yep.”

“You really had to think about that,” Luke pressed on, and I knew I should just go back into the living room, and stop listening in. But now I wanted to know more.

“I… look, Luke. I’m a really private person. I don’t talk about this a lot, but the truth is, I’m divorced. Quite recently, actually.”

“The fuck, Ruby?” Luke slurred, and I heard his bottle of beer hit the counter. Honestly I stumbled on the spot, from the revelation, “Are you serious?”

“Deadly,” she responded, “It’s fine, I’m fine with it all. My ex-husband is completely out of the picture, and actually I’m not completely against the idea of dating. But… I’m doing Tom a favour.”

Divorced. Well that explained everything. I also realised I’d heard enough. This was none of my business, and I had absolutely no right eavesdropping onto their conversation. If Ruby had wanted me to know, she’d had told me herself.

∞

“Thank you for a lovely evening,” I hugged a very drunk Luke tightly, at his front door

“Wait, you’re not walking are you?” Tom was in the hall behind Luke fastening his coat. He’d been acting very strangely. Starting the night stand offish, and avoiding me, then he’d been next to me on the sofa, arm across the back, using any excuse to brush a hand on my shoulder, or shoot me a warm smile.

“It’s fine, I’m like twenty minutes away.”

“Tom, you can’t let her walk,” Luke instructed, then looked to me and gave me an exadurated wink. “He’ll take you home.”

“Erm,” I looked between the men, amused by Luke’s antics, “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s almost two in the morning, you’ve been drinking. I’d feel much happier if I saw you to your door,” Tom moved past Luke, “Plus, I’ve got a cab booked, so it’s no trouble.”

“Only if it’s no trouble,” I conceded, and waited whilst Tom gave Luke a hug and instructed Matt to get his husband to bed before he passed out on the doorstep.

“He’s so funny drunk,” I chuckled, when Tom finally joined me on the pavement, and gestured down the road to where a taxi was waiting.

“He’s a nightmare drunk.”

“You must be exhausted, I didn’t realise until Luke said, that you only flew in this morning.”

“I’ve drunk through it.”

“Does that usually work?”

“I’m not sure, I can’t say I’ve tried it for a while. I’ll probably sleep through tomorrow,” Tom explained, opening the door for me so I could get in the cab first. However, when he told me to give the driver my address, I balked, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah…I am…I’m fine.”

“Where to?” The driver repeated. I looked at Tom, my mouth opening to speak, but the words wouldn’t come out. A less drunk me would have been rational enough to realise that giving my brothers address would mean nothing to Tom. He didn’t know who the house belonged to, and it wasn’t like Alex and Suzie would be on the doorstep eagerly awaiting my return.

“Ruby?” Tom frowned.

“Erm…Hale Lane, Edgware,” I finally managed to mumble and glanced at Tom, “Not too far out of your way is it?”

“No, not at all,” he shook his head, and I’m certain he wouldn’t have told me if it was.

The car was quiet for the first few minutes into the journey, then Tom spoke.

“I’ve an admission to make,” he started, “I overheard you talking to Luke tonight.”

“Oh,” I scrunched up my nose to remember what he might have heard, I’d talked to Luke a lot.

“I heard you tell him about your divorce.”

“Ah…that…” I trailed off.

“It doesn’t bother me,” he continued, “I mean, that you’ve been married. It doesn’t put me off, I’m not that judgmental. I just wanted you to know.”

“Most men wouldn’t want to be a rebound,” I didn’t look at him as I spoke. Was I annoyed? Not really, I was a private person, but I should have been more careful. He knew now, and there wasn’t much I could do about it. Besides, my ex-husband wasn’t really what I was hiding from him.

“There’s been no one since?”

“No.”

“How long?”

“Since what? It was finalised eight months ago,” I explained, “But we’d been separated for about fifteen months. We were still having sex regularly up until I left.” Maybe that was too much information.

Tom ignored my last statement, “Can I ask why?”

“Because his twenty-two year old secretary had a tighter pussy than me,” I responded bluntly. The truth was, I’d not been surprised when I found out Craig was cheating on me. I’d not even cared all that much. I mean, it wasn’t like he wasn’t getting what he needed at home, we’d always been very physical. But we had grown apart. His infidelity was the excuse I needed to leave.

“I really like you, Ruby,” Tom said quietly, and I noticed him glance at the driver, before looking back at me, “I think you like me too?”

“Tom…” I sighed, turning to look at him properly, but before I could actually respond, his lips caught mine in a rough kiss. Gone was a sweet chasteness of the kiss we’d shared under the mistletoe almost four weeks earlier. This time I was completely engulfed by him, and when he went to pull back, I reached out, securing a hand around the back of his neck, holding him in place, and deepening the kiss.

“Is it still a rebound when it’s been over two years?” Tom asked, breathlessly, when we eventually parted. But before I could answer, the car was slowing down and the driver was asking which number I was.

“Thirty- Two,” I answered quickly.

When the car pulled up, I fumbled in my purse for some money, but Tom put his hand over mine, stopping me. Then he told the driver to wait for him.

“What are you doing?”

“Seeing you to your door,” he replied, climbing out his side, and walking round to open my door.

“Okay,” I nodded, glancing at the taxi driver, then getting out the car, and allowing Tom to rest a hand on my lower back as he lead me up the path and waited whilst I took out my set of keys and unlocked the front door, “Well… thank you for seeing –” before I could finish his mouth was on mine again.

Fuck, he was a good kisser.

“Tell me to leave and I will,” Tom mumbled against my lips, “But I don’t think you want me to.”

He was right, I didn’t want him to. But he couldn’t stay either. Finding the inner strength to end what was happening, I placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed him back firmly, creating a good space between us.

“You need to go, Tom,” I whispered, regretfully.

“Let me take you to dinner. Tomorrow night?” Tom asked, his hands coming to rest on my hips, I opened my mouth to answer, but found myself cut short, as the front door swung open and my brother stood there, in his sleep pants and t-shirt, looking more than a little pissed off.

“For fucks sake Roo, I’ve been calling you. I’ve been worried s –” he stopped short, as if suddenly noticing I wasn’t alone. He glanced between the two of us and set his hand on his hips, his look turning from pissed off to disbelief.

“Erm…” I shifted on my feet, glancing from Alex, to Tom, whose brow was furrowed in confusion, “Tom…this is Alex, my big brother, Alex…this is Tom, he was at the party tonight. He wanted to make sure I got home safely. He’s just going,” I gesture over to the waiting taxi.

“I see,” Alex gave Tom what I could only describe as a scrutinising stare, “Well thank you, Tom. But it’s very late, and the kids are asleep upstairs. I don’t want them woken, they’ve had a late night.”

“Of course,” Tom nodded, “Ruby…erm…” he glanced at Alex, who still stood unmoving, waiting for me to say goodbye and step indoors. Fuck, this was mortifying. I should have just told him, admitting that I was living in my brothers box room, would have been preferable to my brother shooting the famous movie star on his doorstep evils for doing nothing more than ensuring his little sister made it back safely. Well nothing more than that, and snogging her with in an inch of her life.

“It’s fine, Tom,” I gave him the smallest of smiles, “You should get home, thank you for the lift.”

“No problem, Ruby,” he nodded, turned and made for the taxi. I was inside and closing the door before it drove off.

Alex said nothing, except giving me a further disapproving look, shaking his head and going to the stairs. I sighed.

Well. That was the last I’d hear from Tom.

It was nice whilst it lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment will arrive on Christmas Day.


End file.
